lanakenfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Veldwezelt-Hezerwater
Veldwezelt-Hezerwater is een archeologische opgraving in Veldwezelt. Sinds 2002 zijn er grootschalige leemafgravingen in dit gebied. Veldwezelt-Hezerwater is gelegen tussen Veldwezelt en Maastricht (ter hoogte van de Maastrichtse wijken Hazendans en Daalhof), aan de oostzijde van het Albertkanaal. Archeologische opgravingen De meest recente archeologische opgraving van neanderthalerjachtkampen in de Benelux vond plaats vanaf 1998 tot en met 2003 te Veldwezelt-Hezerwater. Context Bij het beekje Hezerwater in Veldwezelt organiseerde het Laboratorium voor Prehistorie (Dir. Prof. Dr. Pierre M. Vermeersch) van de Katholieke Universiteit Leuven onder leiding van Drs. Archeoloog Patrick M.M.A. Bringmans de voorbije zomers (1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 & 2003) zes archeologische opgravingscampagnes in de leemgroeve "Vandersanden" . De opgravingen werden uitgevoerd in nauwe samenwerking met het Provinciaal Gallo-Romeins Museum te Tongeren en het Instituut voor het Archeologisch Patrimonium (IAP) van de Vlaamse Gemeenschap, de gemeenten Lanaken en Riemst en de stad Maastricht. Resultaten De opgravingen die te Veldwezelt-Hezerwater georganiseerd werden, leverden de voorbije jaren archeologische resten op van vermoedelijk tenminste vier verschillende Neanderthalerjachtkampen die in de vallei van het Hezerwater, een bijrivier van de Maas, gelegen waren. Een vijfde Neanderthalsite moet geïnterpreteerd worden als een openlucht vuursteenextractiesite. Hieruit werd duidelijk dat de neanderthaler in de Lage Landen enkel maar aanwezig was in de meest "warme" fasen van de ijstijd, maar toch was hij ook in de koele fasen van de tussenijstijd aanwezig. De Neanderthaler ging vrijwel dagelijks op jacht naar de grote zoogdieren, die in kuddes door het landschap trokken. Die dieren waren enkel maar in de fasen met een steppe-klimaat aanwezig, dus wanneer het relatief koel was, maar niet echt koud. De precieze invloed die de omgevingsfactoren zoals het paleomilieu en de beschikbaarheid van vuursteen (silex) op de lithische assemblages uitoefenden, zal nog verder geëvalueerd moeten worden. De niet-culturele factoren hebben een zeer grote, zo niet bepalende rol gespeeld. We denken te kunnen stellen, dat de neanderthaler niet enkel door migratie, maar ook op een instrumentele (technologische) manier wist te reageren op het oscillerende klimaat. Recreatiefunctie van het gebied De afgravingen leggen een grote druk op de recreatiefunctie van dit grensgebied, dat veel door de bewoners van de aanliggende Maastrichtse wijken wordt gebruikt. Voor de Belgische bevolking daarentegen heeft het minder invloed, omdat er niemand woont, het is een soort niemandsland. In 2007 is juist ten noorden van het gebied de grensoverschrijdende golfbaan van de Golfclub Maastricht gerealiseerd. Bronnen en externe links *Bringmans, 2007. Multiple Middle Palaeolithic Occupations in a Loess-soil Sequence at Veldwezelt-Hezerwater ....etc. (Proefschrift) *Bringmans, P.M.M.A., Vermeersch, P.M., Gullentops, F., Groenendijk, A.J., Meijs, E.P.M., de Warrimont, J.-P. & Cordy, J.-M., 2003. Preliminary Excavation Report on the Middle Palaeolithic Valley Settlements at Veldwezelt-Hezerwater (prov. of Limburg). Archeologie in Vlaanderen - Archaeology in Flanders 1999/2000 VII: 9-30. *Bringmans, P.M.M.A., Vermeersch, P.M., Groenendijk, A.J., Meijs, E.P.M., de Warrimont, J.-P. & Gullentops, F., 2004. The Late Saalian Middle Palaeolithic "Lower-Sites" at Veldwezelt-Hezerwater (Limburg - Belgium). In: Le Secrétariat du Congrès (eds), Acts of the XIVth UISPP Congress, University of Liège, Belgium. September 2-8, 2001. Section 5: The Middle Palaeolithic. Oxford. British Archaeological Reports (BAR) International Series 1239: 187-195. *Bringmans, P.M.M.A., 2006. Multiple Middle Palaeolithic Occupations in a Loess-soil Sequence at Veldwezelt-Hezerwater, Limburg, Belgium (Meerdere Midden-Paleolithische bewoningsfasen in een loess-bodem sequentie te Veldwezelt-Hezerwater, Limburg, België). -- Unpublished PhD Thesis Catholic University of Leuven (Proefschrift). Bron: Veldwezelt-Hezerwater. (2013, januari 13). Wikipedia, de vrije encyclopedie. Opgehaald 14:52, januari 13, 2013 van //nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Veldwezelt-Hezerwater&oldid=34366941. Category:Archeologie in Veldwezelt